


Purple Paper Poltergeist

by BioYuGi



Category: Mario Story | Paper Mario, Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door
Genre: Berry Expansion, Berry Inflation, Berry Transformation, Breast Expansion, F/M, Inflation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-09
Updated: 2020-09-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26376580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BioYuGi/pseuds/BioYuGi
Summary: A commission for Sightshade. Thanks for the commission.Vivian from Paper Mario: The Thousand Year Door is traveling with Mario when she comes across a bad power-up that makes her swell to a big juicy grape. Will Mario be able to help her?Inspired by this picture: https://www.deviantart.com/anysizebutsmall/art/Commission-And-Now-Introducing-Depth-428822388 by https://www.deviantart.com/anysizebutsmall
Relationships: Bibian | Vivian/Mario (Paper Mario)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Purple Paper Poltergeist

It was a beautiful day to be on an adventure. Vivian didn't know what the day would bring, or how long this voyage would last. But she was just happy to be out of her home and with Mario once again. The time they spent together working to stop the X-Nauts had been the best time of the young ghost's life. While it had been nice to come back to her sisters, who'd mellowed out considerably after Mario and his friends helped kick their spectral keisters, Vivian had missed the adventuring lifestyle.

Also, as much as she felt it may have been a self-esteem issue, Vivian loved being useful to people. Without her sisters wanting to push her around or use her anymore, Vivian had been feeling listless. Thankfully she'd heard about Mario coming nearby and had raced off to see him. When the red-hatted plumber explained that he received a quest from Princess Peach to stop an evil warlord dressed in all purple, she was thrilled by the idea that she could come along again.

Mario had been more than willing to accept her back into his party, and she was excited to be the first for this adventure. When she last joined he'd already established a rapport with his other partners, and while she hadn't felt neglected, she certainly had felt as if she'd been a hanger-on. But considering her previous status, it didn't feel right to complain. This time around, though, Mario was able to explain to her things she wasn't aware of, as they shopped around for a while to make sure he was all stocked up on items for their journey.

"Gosh. I didn't know there were so many things you could eat like that," Vivian stated after a nasty run-in with some bucket-wearing enemies. Mario showed off the effects of the mushrooms he carried around, feeling better in less than a second. "So, eating things makes you feel better, then." The purple-colored ghost figured she understood it perfectly, and didn't ask for further clarification. Things went fine for another short while, and a few more scuffles that left her feeling a bit exhausted.

"Whew, sorry Mario. Can we hold on a second? I need to recover a bit from that." Mario asked if she needed any mushrooms but she declined. She didn't want to be a burden even though he'd brought along multiple extras to hand out. Vivian wandered off the dirt road for a small while, with her ghostly tail keeping her pinned down to her shadow. Eventually she came across a large collection of shrubberies and trees that looked bundled together. At the base of one was a variety of vines, with massive bunches of grapes hanging off of them. Each of the grapes was nearly the size of a plum, bundled up in half-dozens that hung from the tree.

"Oh, this should help me feel better," she reasoned. Vivian took one of the bunches from the vine and plopped the first grape in her mouth. "Mmm, oh golly, that's very juicy." Vivian did feel noticeably better after swallowing the berry, and plopped another in her mouth. She began to go back to the path to catch up to Mario, eating the rest of the branch along the way. The ghost dropped the small bit of stem she'd plucked off with the bunch on the ground, right as she met Mario again.

"Okay, I'm ready. Feeling one hundred percent!" If Vivian hadn't already been purple to start with, perhaps Mario might have noticed something off about her. But it wasn't clear right away that her body was filling with grape juice in large quantities. If she had eaten one, Vivian might have been okay, but after eating an entire bunch of them, even her ghostly body would suffer the consequences. Her shapely, feminine figure began to bloat out. At first it was just an extra bit of growth in her bosom, but then her tummy pushed out more insistently. Her profile was further marred by her bottom expanding outwards. On the one hand it made her look more humanoid in appearance, but she quickly grew past that.

Unfortunately for Vivian, she was too enamored with Mario to notice the expansion happening to her own body. She followed carefully behind Mario, occasionally breaking the silence with some comments about the landscape. But otherwise, it was silent. Which she liked. Though there was a strange gurgling sound Vivian kept hearing, thanks to her body producing more liquid to stuff inside her. Her breasts bulged out more obscenely, becoming rounder, nearly reaching the size of her head. The rest of her figure was thickening as well, with even her tiny, spindly arms getting extra girth.

"Mario, do you hear something weird? Like, a sloshing sound?" she asked after a while. The pink-haired cutie brought a gloved hand up to her mouth in contemplation, trying to figure out the source. Mario wondered if there was a river or waterfall nearby. "No, it feels like it's closer than that. Maybe it's underground?" Vivian looked down, and came face to face with the large, melon-sized tits she'd grown in just a few minutes.

"Kya! M-Mario?! What's going on?" she asked. She clutched her bosom in her gloves and squeezed, shivering a bit. "Ooh! Oh, this feels weird, m-m-my chest is all swollen and tender." Mario rushed over to help, and placed his hands on her own. Vivian's cheeks tinged red as she felt him apply more pressure to her boobs. It felt oddly satisfying to have him touch her that way, even if it wasn't meant to be erotic. He looked around, wondering if Vivian had been hit by anything odd.

"N-No, I didn't feel anything hit me. Not on my-" Vivian peered around to her backside, and saw a swollen mass of mauve nearly as big as her inflated knockers. "Butt! Oooh oh no it's happening all over!" she cried out, bouncing up and down in worry. It made her entire body wobble and slosh about, giving Mario a lot more to handle as he tried to calm the ghost down. Vivian's hands went all over her body, examining the way she was pushing out all over. "M-Mario, that sloshing's coming from meeeee, what do I do?" 

Mario tried to assuage Vivian's fears, but it was clear that the ghost girl was quite distressed. Her body was expanding and bloating up before her eyes, with no clear cause in sight. 

"Oh, oh, maybe if I go and eat some more of those grapes I ate, I'll feel better again?" she offered, trying to be helpful. After running that question over in his head a few times, Mario asked what she was talking about. Vivian explained that she'd eaten some plants to feel better and Mario had to break it down that she'd likely eaten something bad, instead of something good.

"O-O-Oh… s-so I screwed up," she mumbled. She began to whimper, though Mario was far more concerned about her constantly-bloating body than that. It didn't take much longer for her to swell to the point that her upper arms became encumbered by how much her torso had swollen. She continued to slosh around, indicating she wasn't yet full. Which may have been a good sign, but not even Mario had dealt with something like this in the past. Vivian whined a bit more as her body expanded.

"N-No, wait," she cried out, grabbing Mario's hands and putting them back on her body. This time it was her belly, which had rounded out until it almost expanded past her breasts. With no nipples to speak of, Vivian's breasts were perfectly spherical, and bobbed up and down with the lightest movement she made. "I-It makes me feel better, okay?" Mario nodded and kept his hands on her as they quickly turned around. There wasn't anything they could do to help her here, so they'd have to return to the nearest town.

After a few more minutes of traveling back, it was clear Vivian's body wasn't slowing down. If anything it looked to be speeding up in growth due to how big her body had gotten. The sloshing continued, with her body sinking lower to the ground from how heavy she'd gotten. Her face appeared to be spared any growth, but the rest of her was wobbling around with increasing jiggliness.

"Oh, ooh, I'm bigger than Marilyn now!" she cried out, holding her belly in her hands. The massive dome would need another six or eight hands to cover it entirely. Her back and sides were rounding out as well, working to shape her entire body into a ball. "M-Mario, you need to help me, g-get this out of me!" Mario looked frazzled. Not sure how to get the juice out of Vivian. There wasn't exactly a spigot he could turn on, and the most obvious place he would have thought of didn't exist. Vivian didn't actually have nipples. Still, Mario took his hands and pushed down on her midsection. 

"Hah!" Mario pulled back instantly, but Vivian shook her head. "N-No, kee-keep going!" she insisted. Mario grizzled himself and pushed hard, trying to squeeze her as much as he could. The plumber was concerned about making Vivian pop, especially as her moans became higher-pitched. Instead, she simply gushed right below her stomach, as a flood of purple fluid poured out of her. She groaned and wobbled around dizzily as Mario stepped back to examine her. It was clear she was still quite full, so he went in again and squeezed her once more. She was already too big for him to wrap his arms around her, but he managed to compress her bit by bit until that was doable. All the while, more juice rushed out of her in an increasing deluge, until he finally bearhugged her with such force that her belly had an indentation of his arms left in it.

"Ooh, g-gee whiz," Vivian said. Her tone of voice was dazed, but obviously aroused. A rush of juices coming right out of her vagina took a lot out of her. Even with Mario wanting to push her ahead, she had to pause for a moment and catch her breath. Her hurried pace returned when she realized the swelling was still continuing, and her body was already in the process of producing more grape juice.

Mario attempted to keep her going, but it only took a few minutes for her body to reach the same point of expansion she'd been at earlier. Her breasts double the size of her head, torso nearly expanding past those curves, and her arms wiggling as they became harder to move. Mario had to juice her again, pressing down on her body in order to release the juices from her. Once again, Vivian was left dazed from the aftershock of what was basically an incredible orgasm. But she filled up yet again, and again, with Mario doing his best to juice her each time. It was clear after the fourth juicing that he was getting winded, finding it hard to push it all out of her.

"P-Please Mario, you have to ke-keep trying!" Vivian pleaded. Mario nodded and pushed on her once again. She groaned, and a thick puddle of purple drool escaped her lips. Mario rested his head on her belly as he tried to regain his strength, and the juice ran down his tongue. He looked up in alertness, and saw the trail coming from her mouth. Immediately, Mario ran his tongue up Vivian's bountiful chest. "Ahhh~ M-Mario? Wha, mmmf, ooh!" she cooed, squeezing her melons into his head as he lapped up every bit of juice that head leaked from her mouth. Vivian's mouth quivered with glee and incredible feelings of pleasure before Mario kissed her on the mouth.

He held her cheeks in his hand as he smooched her hard, and lovingly, to the extent that he drained her mouth dry of all the juice she had to offer. She tried to get him to explain for a bit, but eventually relented and let him have it all. She was then further pleasured as Mario gently pulled her down to the ground and began to lap at her womanhood. The ghost squealed in delight as her juice was devoured by the mouthful. Vivian felt her body expand once again, even with the amounts he consumed. She swelled fatter, and faster, with more juice billowing inside her. She soon felt her upper arms vanish inside her torso, further transformed into a berry than she had at any point yet.

Vivian thought that Mario would stop at just eating her out, but he didn't. He stood up after a while, looking down at her. Her cheeks were tinged a brighter red than his own hat, as he explained to her that her juice was unfathomably delicious. Mario absolutely loved the taste of it, and as he looked at Vivian in her swollen, juicy form, he stated that he loved her as well. Vivian wasn't sure what to think at first, but her mind went blank anyway as Mario removed his overalls, and began making love to her.

It happened so fast that the ghost berry barely had time to process it. But soon she was on her back, and Mario's dick was plunging in and out of her with passion she'd never seen before in the short hero. With the pressure he placed on her, Vivian was slowly juiced a bit more. But it wasn't enough to outpace the growth that she went through. So as wonderful as the sex was to experience, there was doubt in her mind as she grew fatter and rounder. Purple tears welled up in her eyes as she worried he'd find her unappealing.

Mario was gracious as he explained how beautiful this form of hers was, and that it would only be more amazing if she continued to fatten and fill with juice. If Vivian had a heart it might have exploded from joy at hearing him compliment her that way. She gasped as he continued to pound into her, and soon she began to beg for more. What had moments ago been a transformation drought with peril now seemed like the best thing in the world to her. Vivian's body was a hotbed of lust and sensations as Mario kept pleasuring her with all his might. Despite the exhaustion he'd shown minutes ago, it seemed her juice had invigorated him to make sure both of them received as many climaxes as possible.

Vivian wasn't entirely aware of when the sex stopped, or when he juiced her again to get her a bit more mobile. But eventually, they were traveling again, at a slightly quicker speed. Though it was interrupted now and again so Mario could steal some juice-laden kisses from Vivian, or to cheekily squeeze some of her expanding figure. 

They got to town soon. An hour ago, Vivian would have been mortified at being seen like this. The toads and goombas around the entrance seemed concerned, as well. But with Mario giving her some confidence, Vivian was more than happy to show herself off. Mario still made haste to get her out of public eye, and it became clear when they found a pipe that would let them return to Mario's home quicker. Mario invited Vivian to go in first.

"Haaaa, Maaario, I'm, mmf, I'm so juuuicy, I can't fiiit," Vivian's whine was more obviously a teasing come-on now, as she wiggled her backside at Mario. The rest of her was firmly stuck in the pipe, with juice leaking from her nethers from the squeezing pressure put on her midsection. Mario pushed on her from behind, and followed after her, leaving a small jet of violet behind them. When they popped out of the pipe, they were only a short walk away from Mario's modest home. Vivian's body swelled out further. Most of her curves and attributes had become enveloped by her growing torso, except for her rack.

The ghost's tits were extraordinary. Each one looked six times bigger than her head, so large that Mario would have barely been able to get his hands around one of them. The rest of her was a swollen, bloated berry that was struggling to get along. Mario had to push her as fast as he could. Neither were concerned about Vivian bursting, as she'd begun to leak no matter what they did. They reached Mario's house, and Vivian let out a gasp.

"Ooh, Mario. I think I'm… stuck." Vivian's body was so swollen that she couldn't even move her head, as her neck had become enveloped in her purple flesh. Her gloved hands were the only other thing besides her boobs that lingered, though they hung limp by her rounded body and were basically useless. Mario turned behind her, and saw what had happened. The ghostly tail that connected Vivian to her shadow had become rooted in the ground, gaining a slight green coloration to it as well. Mario smiled, and patted her on the chest as he explained the situation.

"Oh! Mmm, w-well, that's wonderful, Mario. It means, it means, I'll always be right here for you," she cooed. Mario kissed her while climbing on top of her, planning out what he could do to make sure she was comfortable.

When she'd left on the trip with Mario in the first place, Vivian's goal had been to travel more, to have adventures. Now she was permanently rooted in place. But she didn't have any regrets. Her life was pure bliss, always sloshing around and occasionally wobbling to and fro to the motions of the wind. When Mario was home, he made sure to lavish her with love and attention, while helping himself to as much of her juice as he could stomach. Even when he had to leave, Vivian didn't mind. No matter how many princesses he had to save, Mario would always come back for her. His big, bloated berry wife. Eternally filled with juicy love to give, and absolutely content.


End file.
